Life in Song
by TheGreekGoddessAphrodite
Summary: Annabeth and Percy both have just gotten out of relationships. Their hearts are broken, but could meeting each other be just what they need to finally move on? A story told through songs about Percy and Annabeth's relationship. Though they are considered song-fics, the lyrics are not in the chapters themselves.
1. Watcha Say

Chapter 1

Watcha Say

Annabeth POV

When I knocked on Luke's door, I just wanted to see him, not him and some girl – I believe her name was Calypso? Who knows, but ever since then, I've been crying nonstop. I never cry. This morning, I managed to compose myself enough to go to school. Maybe Thalia could help me – but then again, maybe not. She's never felt what I'm going through. She's never felt this much pain. I got dressed and went downstairs to get some cereal, and then left to walk to school.

When I got there, I went to my locker and straight to my first class. Luckily, Thalia was in it, so I could talk to her.

"Annabeth! Why haven't you answered-Annabeth? What's wrong?"

"Luke," I told Thalia.

Her eyes got wide. "What. Did. He. Do." She said, anger seeping through every word.

"He…He cheated on me…with Calypso…"

"He WHAT! Excuse me, Annabeth, while I go kill him. Cover for me, kay?" she turned to leave, but I caught her arm. "Don't, Thalia. I'll just…get over him." She stared at me, trying to give in, but she eventually gave in.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I heard, being yelled after me as I tried to leave school and go home. "Annabeth!"

"What, Luke? What do you WANT?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that I only meant well-"

"Of course you did."

"and that I never meant to hurt you! I love you, not her!"

"Well then why was she there?"

"I-I don't know…but Annabeth, I really need you in my life! It wouldn't be the same without you! I was wrong…for a really long time, and I regret that! I don't want anybody else! I only want you! We're meant for each other! Forever! I cwouldn't be able to live with myself if I let our love go, and I know what I did wasn't clever. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't want you to leave me, even though I cheated on you. So, What do you say?"

"You wanna know what I say?" He nodded. "I. Say. No."

**A/N I know, I know, it's really short. Don't kill me! Anyway, this is based off the song Watcha Say, by Jason Derulo. This isn't a series of song fics, nor is it a one shot, but a chapter story with each chapter based on a song. There will be more, but they'll be short. Read and Review, thanks!**


	2. Story of Us

Chapter 2

Story of Us

Annabeth's Pov

It's strange to think I used to like Luke – how I totally ignored every hint that he wasn't the perfect person I thought he was. Every shred of doubt I ever had about him I always brushed away. I never thought it was possible for me to be so stupid! I mean, I'm Annabeth Chase, for goodness sakes! I get straight A's, have won many scholarships, and am a very strong (emotionally and physically) young woman. There's no room in my life for stupidity! Thank whatever divine force there is up there for my best friend, Thalia Grace.

Without Thalia, I would probably still be locked in my room crying like I was a month ago. Now, I can hardly believe that I was crying over him. He wasn't worth it, and he never was. I'll never know what I saw in him…sure, he may've seemed nice at first, but I should've seen through him. I shouldn't have been so stupid!

It's funny – I used to think that one day, I'd tell the story of us to our children and grandchildren. How we met and sparks flew, and how everyone thought we were so lucky. I'd always be by Luke's side, like I couldn't go on without him. That wasn't who I was – I was independent. I _am _independent.

Yet another thing I never realized. I'd always sit next to him in class, but now I always sit next to Thalia and Silena. Silena had claimed she would find me someone much better by the end of the year. And I used to always know what was up with Luke and his 'posse' more, I'm ashamed to say, then I knew what was going on with my own friends. Now I sometime forget he exists.

Back before I discovered he was cheating, we were growing apart – ha, now I know why. Truth be told, I really didn't want it to end. I was scared for it to end. When I was six, my mom left my dad. I didn't know why, and I still don't. She said she loved us…and then she was gone. I didn't want Luke to leave me, too, after everything we'd been through, but so much for that. We would still talk to each other, and we knew there was something off, or at least I did, but we would pretend it was nothing. There were so many things I wanted to tell him...but there were just too many unbreakable walls.

Back to the present, I would mostly have nobody else I knew in my classes but Luke, except for the three I had with my friends and the rest I had alone. I guess you could say I was standing alone in a crowded room, with no one to talk to. I mean, it's not like Luke and I are on speaking terms. I had no clue what I would say to him since that...twist of fate. And all of Thalia's ideas involved not so nice words and somebody (cough Luke cough, cough) getting severely injured. But, Luke and I were definitely trying our best to avoid each other. I didn't want to fight with Luke, but I also didn't want him back.

The story of us looks a lot like tragedy now, and this, is the end.

**A/N Well, this is longer then the last chapter! And yes, I know it's Annabeth's Pov again, but it'll be a different one next time! Thanks to everybody who reviewed:**

**Thalia Marie Grace (who wasn't logged in)**

**TheGreekGoddessAthena (Thank you:))**

**Laylaenchantix101 (I know! But still, I figured it was for the best :()**

**Thanks you guys so much!**


	3. Breakeven

**A/N Alright, so yes, this chapter has been posted before, BUT IT'S DIFFERENT! I edited it so I could do future chapters, so make sure you read it! And sorry for the AN at the beginning!**

Chapter 3

Breakeven

Percy Pov

"Hey Percy, can I talk to you?" Rachel asked me as we came out of Math class…my last Math class in Ohio.

"Sure," I said, "What's up?"

"Well, I think we should break up. You know, you're moving away, and I kind of just don't feel anything anymore…" Wait. Hold up. Rachel's breaking up with me?

"What do you mean you don't just 'feel anything anymore?'"

"I just…well I do feel something but…Percy, it's not you, it's me. I need to find myself, find who I am, and focus on myself, for once. Right now, I…can't be…distracted" So I'm distracting.

"It's…it's okay Rachel. I understand," I forced a smile. "Well, I gotta go. Have to do last minute packing." I started to turn away when Rachel caught my arm.

"Are we at least still friends?" she asked me. Right now, I was too hurt to be friends with her. I did want to, but I just…couldn't.

"Not right now Rachel. But someday…someday we will. I promise," and with that I left.

Now I was on a plane with nothing else to think about, nothing to keep me busy. I knew I was alive, but it felt as if I was struggling to breathe. I had so much time on the plain, just to be sad, and Rachel had all the freedom she could want.

My worst days will probably be her best. She'll probably tell me when she gets together with someone else, probably Ethan or Jacob. Then I'll spend my nights wide awake, when she has no trouble getting to sleep. While I'll probably be sad for awhile, she never was.

"Percy, are you still sad?" My mom asked. My mom was one of the best people in the world. Whenever things were bad, she would always find some way to cheer me up. After all, she had been through enough herself. With her parents dying, her having to drop out of college, and raising me without my father. She could normally find a way to make the worst situations a bit better.

"Yeah," I told her.

"Well, you know bad things always happen for a reason, maybe you'll meet someone new here?" I guess this time it was too bad for my mom to help…even her wise words couldn't stop the pain.

What was I going to do? I always considered Rachel the best part of me. When she broke up with me, I could barely choke out the words I said, but, I guess she was fine…

She's got everybody's heart. She was the girl everybody wanted in the school, the one who always got who she wanted. Sure, she was really nice, but with everybody liking her, I bet once liked someone else she couldn't help but think of the possibilities and compare them to what she had at the moment. Couldn't help but compare them to me.

I guess when a heart breaks, it doesn't break even.

**A/N Alright, so I have the next chapter written, and if I get 13 reviews or over I'll post the next chapter today/tomorrow, but if not I'll post in two/three days like usual. Thanks guys, and read and review!**


	4. Big Girls Don't Cry

Chapter Three

Big Girls Don't Cry

Rachel Pov

To tell the truth, I missed Percy. I may have broken up with him, but…it was only because he was moving away, and I really just need to find myself – find who I am. Because really, I didn't know. My parents wanted me to be 'proper' and 'lady-like', I wanted to be myself, artsy and original, and my peers wanted me to be 'in' and 'stylish'.

Percy's probably on the plane right now, to New York. He's so lucky, he get's to see one of the greatest cities ever while I'm stuck here in boring old Ohio. You know, right now he's probably sulking because I broke up with him. Because he thinks I'm not sad and that as soon as he left I got together with somebody else. I was sad! I was really sad! Breaking up with the guy of your dreams isn't exactly what I tend to daydream about. And did he really think I was that heartless to forget about him in two seconds after all we'd been through? We dated for a year. A year! A year can't simply be forgotten in two seconds. And even though I clearly told him otherwise, he probably still thought it was him. It's not him! Right now, I need my own protection, not anybody else's, just to sit in peace and serenity and decide what I'm doing with my life.

I don't want anybody else helping me with what I needed to do. You'd think Percy of all people would know that. I mean, I spent more time with him in that one year then I had spent with my family in thirteen years. And, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't just sit around and wait while I was taking baby steps. He was never the patient one. I always thought of me and Percy as a fairytale, but I guess those don't always have happy endings, do they? If me and Percy had remained together, we probably would've broken up within the next six months. In my opinion, long-distance relationships never work out.

I really hope Percy knows that this really doesn't have anything to do with him. The reason for our break-up was personal, myself and I have got some straightening out to do. I would miss him so much, like how I used to miss my blanket. I still wanted to be friends with Percy, he's one of the best people I've ever met, but, I don't know if he's ready to do that yet. It hurt losing him, but I'll be strong.

Because, it's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry


	5. What If

Life in Song Chapter Five

What If

Percy POV

When we came to our new house, really an apartment, I knew I would love it. It just seemed so homey. When you walked in, the first thing you saw was the Living Room. There was a kitchen behind that, and to the right of the Kitchen was a hallway where the bedrooms and bathroom were. The Kitchen was big, enough room for our kitchen table, and my bedroom was pretty big, too, so that was always good. Although, my favorite part about the house was the fireplace in the Living Room. We didn't have one in our old home, so this was a nice change.

I was in the middle of unpacking the boxes in my room when there was a knock on the door.

"Percy, can you get that?" My mom yelled from her bedroom.

I sighed. "Alright, mom." I walked to the front door, carefully walking around all of the boxes. I opened the door, and a family of five was standing there. There were two adults, the woman holding a pie, a girl who looked to be about my age, and two little boys.

"Hello, we're the neighbors who live across the hall. We just came to welcome you to the building! Is your mom home?" The woman said.

"Yeah, I'll go get her," I said, and jogged to my mom and step-dad Paul's room.

"Mom, there's a family her that live across the hall. They're here to welcome us?"

"Oh! Let's go! Come on Paul!" she said excitedly, and she and Paul headed towards the door, with me close behind.

Mom started talking to the woman holding the pie, and then she invited them in. She and the Woman talked for what seemed like hours, and Paul and the man started talking, too. The two little boys started playing hide and seek with all of the boxes, and me and the girl just sat there awkwardly.

"Hi," I finally worked up the nerve to say.

She looked up, "Hi, I'm Annabeth," She said. Huh…Annabeth…pretty name…wait, what?

"I'm-" I was about to introduce myself, when the woman, who I presumed to be her mom, said "Annabeth, Matthew! Bobby! Time to go!"

"Bye," she said, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," I said, "Bye." And then they left. Wait-crap. I forgot to tell her my name. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

As I was unpacking, I couldn't shake the feeling that Annabeth and I would be great friends. It's crazy, I mean, that was the first time I ever saw her face, and she doesn't even know me. I guess Fate works in weird ways…if it even is fate…which it probably isn't…I mean…okay, now I'm just confusing myself.

But nobody can tell their futures, so that may mean that we won't be friends…there's no way to tell what tomorrow brings. Although, I am hoping that I will be friends with her. When she talked, she sounded like she would be really smart. And, it's not like there's a reason we can't be friends, right?

When I went to bed that night, there was only one thing on my mind, and surprisingly, it wasn't Rachel. It was one question: What if?

Over the next month, me and Annabeth did become good friends. Along with Thalia, Nico, Grover, Silena, Beckondorf, Travis, and Kaitie. She introduced me to all of them, and even though I'm really close with all of them, I consider Annabeth and Grover my best friends.

**A/N It was very hard to find a song for them meeting, but I managed! Even if the meaning of the song was totally different…your welcome. Kidding, kidding, but read and review! Thank you!**


	6. Better in Time

Life in Song

Chapter 6 – Better in Time

Somehow, I couldn't forget Rachel. With all of the homework and time I spent with my new friends, you'd think I would've by now, but I hadn't. There was always something that would remind me of Rachel, I could never just go somewhere without something putting her back on my mind. It's not easy to just forget something that lasted for so long. I used to hurt a lot, and I thought I deserved it, because I was the reason for our break up. Then I realized I didn't. Love really can make you blind, if you let it. But, I know now, that I'll be fine.

Rachel was everything to me. I thought I couldn't live without her, but I now realize I was wrong. She even told me over and over that I was, but I wouldn't believe her… It does still hurt a little bit, But everything hurts when it heals. Even though I did really like Rachel, I now realize that, I don't. I don't dislike her or hate her, she was always one of my best friends, and always will be.

I now realize that I will be fine without dating Rachel, and am going to start enjoying my life as I did before, how I should be enjoying it. And I'm also starting to think that I might like somebody else now…

Everything that hurts, well, it will all get better in time. I guess now it's time to call Rachel, and tell her that I do want to be friends…then maybe Annabeth Grover, Thalia, and Nico would want to hang out…

_Knock knock knock_

I went to open the door, but when I opened it, no one was there. I looked to the right, and there was a flash of black. Of course.

"Nico!"

**A/N I started reading Harry Potter! The first one was AMAZING! On to the second! Thank you for reading, and please read and review! Thanks!**


	7. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Life in Song

Chapter 7 – I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

Somehow Silena had convinced me to come to her sleepover. How, I don't know. I don't do sleepovers – usually.

I made sure I had my sleeping bag, overnight bag, and pillow, and then went to Silena's house. When she opened the door, I saw that Thalia was there already, and she was wearing…makeup?

"Annabeth! Oh thank God!" Thalia said, "She's been putting makeup on me! It burns! It burns!"

"Oh, shut up! Makeup does not burn, Thalia." Silena said, and rolled her eyes. This should be fun…

"Hi to you guys, too," I said as I walked in the house.

"I'll take your stuff up to my room," she said, taking my stuff and starting up the stairs, "Be right back!"

"Is she going to put makeup on me?" I asked Thalia.

"It depends on how soon Katie and Juniper get here, and how soon she done with me," she shuddered "Makeup is a terrible, terrible thing."

The door bell rang again as Silena was coming down the stairs. She opened it, and we saw that it was Katie and Juniper.

"Hey!" they said.

"Hey!" Silena said.

"Hi!" I said.

"Save yourselves! Save yourselves while you still can!" Thalia said.

"Oh don't listen to her. She's just angry because I put heavenly products on her to enhance her inner beauty." Silena told them…heavenly products?

"Uh…okay?" Katie said.

"Really, Katie, you should be used to this by now! With Travis following you around like a lost puppy-"

"He is not!" Silena was about to say something when Katie started speaking again. "And before you say it, no, he does not like me, and no, I do not like him! …And he's not weird…sometimes…"

"Alright, whatever you say, Katie, but Annabeth! Don't think I've forgotten you! How's Perrrcyyy?" Oh no…this is the exact reason I never come to sleepovers. Makeup and….ugh…'girl talk'.

"Uh…what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You like Percy! And Percy likes you!"

"Silena, I'm done with love," She gasped, and her eyes got wide. "After Luke, I don't think I want to like anybody anymore. Seriously, if there's a prize for rotten judgment, I've already won that. No boy I know is worth the aggravation." Maybe Percy…no – been there, done that.

"Annabeth, he's obviously the earth and heaven to you. Even though you try to keep it hidden, you can't fool me." Silena told me.

"You know, you can't conceal it! We know how you feel! Not to mention, who you're thinking of…trust me, just admit it. I used to be the same way about Grover, but I listened to Silena, and ta da!"

"No! I don't like Percy! It's too cliché! I mean, seriously! The two kids across the apartment hall, liking each other! It's been done a million times!"

"Annabeth, I've seen every single chick flick out there, and I can assure you, it's never been done." I couldn't help thinking of the possibilities…and they were…nice? No! Get a grip, Annabeth! I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. It always feels good when you start out, but eventually, all of your hope and dreams are crushed because of one guy, so unless I'm dying to cry my heart out, I don't think I'll be liking anyone anytime soon…

"No! I don't like Percy!"

"You keep denying how you're feeling, Annabeth! Really, you've just got to own up to it, then everything is all…sweet and stuff," Katie said.

Silena glared at her, "You're one to talk. 'Don't deny you're feelings' 'Really, you've just got to own up'! You said it yourself! Don't deny it!"

"Fine. But only so you'll leave me alone about it. I kinda like Travis."

"Kinda?"

"A little"

"A little?"

"Fine, a lot! Happy?"

"Very," Silena said, smiling. Maybe she forgot about me! "But Annabeth, seriously, you need to admit it."

"No! I don't like Percy!"

"Annabeth, it's okay you like him," Thalia said.

"No! I don't!" At least out loud I won't say it…

**A/N I think this is the longest one yet! Woo! And I know, this is way over used, but it was really fun to write! Thanks for reading, and review please! They make me happy!**


	8. Crush

Life in Song

Chapter 8 – Crush

Percy POV

"Thanks, Annabeth…yeah, yeah…okay…bye…" I hung up the phone. I had just called Annabeth, for probably the tenth time that night, because I needed help with Math.

Mrs. Dodds gave us way too much homework. But, tonight, something happened for the first time. Hearing Annabeth's voice…gave me this weird rush in my stomach, kind of like when you ride a roller coaster.

Not that I would admit it, but after a few months I kind of started to like Annabeth a little bit more. Okay, a lot more. Really, I guess I shouldn't be running from the truth. I don't think about Annabeth all of the time, but I think about her a lot of the time.

I wonder a lot if I run through her mind. Is there more to our friendship, or is this just another crush? Does she catch her breath when she looks at me? Either she doesn't like me at all, or she's holding back like I am.

I've tried to stop liking her, since this might be too soon. I mean, she just broke up with Luke, and I just broke up with Rachel, but I guess this crush isn't going away.

When I'm alone, I've thought countless times about all that we could be, but the question was, did she ever do the same thing? This could be something that could last forever, but it could also be something that lasts a week. I didn't want to risk it, because my…crush…on Annabeth isn't all that big, I don't think, and I don't want to risk our friendship. Normally I would ask a friend for help, but I don't; really think Nico or Grover are all that good with girls. At all. So, it's probably best that I keep this to myself.

Am I crazy for falling in love with Annabeth after a few short months? This was the question I was asking myself as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N Chapter 8! Also, people have wondered what all of the songs were. Well…**

**Watcha Say – Jason Derulo**

**Story of Us – Taylor Swift**

**Breakeven – The Script**

**Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie**

**What If – Jason Derulo**

**Better in Time – Leona Lewis**

**I Wont Say (I'm in Love) – Hercules**

**Crush – David Archuleta**

**Hope you liked chapter 8! Read and Review! Thanks!**


	9. Hey Soul Sister Part 1

**Life in Song**

**Chapter 9 – Hey Soul Sister Part 1**

**Percy POV**

I used to think I was crazy for liking Annabeth, but it didn't seem like I was going to just not like her anytime soon, so I decided I might as well just let her blow my mind. Really, I see why people say not to deny liking someone – as soon as I stopped, it was actually…peaceful, in my mind. I guess sometimes I should listen to Thalia…

I wouldn't say Annabeth's just like me, she's really the exact opposite, but Silena went on and on about how we were made for each other. Although, she did that for a lot of people. Thalia and Nico were one of her recent targets, but no mater how much they denied being 'perfect for each other', I could see where Silena, as we like to call her, was going with this. I mean, they were both gothic, even though they would deny that too, right? Well…there's a reason I'm not a matchmaker.

My phone started ringing, and I picked it up, of course.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Percy, look. I'm here with Nico, Silena, Beckondorf, Grover, Juniper, Travis, Katie, pretty much everyone except for you and Annabeth, and long story short-" I heard noises that sounded like somebody was trying to take th phone, and then Silena started talking.

"Okay, I need to give you the long story. You and Annabeth have been staring at each other a lot, and it's time you asked her out. And I know you like her, the boys told us, so don't give us the 'we don't like each other' because you do. Now march over to Annabeth's door, or call her, and ASK HER OUT!"

"…Uhh…"

"You know, maybe Thalia _should_ talk to you."

"Alright Percy," Thalia said. "You need to suck it up and be a man, and ask Annabeth out. Probably to dinner. Do it tomorrow at school, because I know you won't go to the door and ask her, and we need to see how you do. And it's not hard. Just say 'Annabeth, would you want to go out to dinner' or something. Anyway, we gotta go. See you tomorrow at school!"

They may not call me matchmaker, but Thalia isn't really perfect for the job either.

I really hoped that I was ready to do this, I mean, I'd done it with Rachel, but that seemed…different. I knew I was prepared for this, I had enough money, and semi-dressy clothes that would be good for a restaurant, all of that stuff, but I still didn't feel ready. Then I happened to run into Silena and Thalia, the people I was trying so hard to avoid.

"Are you ready?" Silena asked me.

"You better be ready." Thalia told me.

"This is it! Your chance to finally get Annabeth!" Silena exclaimed.

"You better not screw this up, Kelp for Brains." Thalia threatened.

"You know what to say, right?" Thy both asked at the same time. Personally, I thought Silena was a lot nicer. Thalia…Thalia just scares me.

"Yes, I am, I hope I don't screw up, and I think so…" I told them.

"What are you going to say?" Thalia asked.

"Annabeth, I was wondering if you would go out to dinner with me?"

"Perfect," Silena said, and I hoped it was. Now I have to go to math class, and try to pay attention – Annabeth had been scolding me about not doing that lately. But, with ADHD and a lot of nerves, I highly doubted that was possible.

**A/N That was part one of Hey Soul Sister! Part two should be coming soon! I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry that took so long, it's been what, a week? Don't kill me! But, I will try to update more frequently, and I hope you liked this! Please review, thank you!**


	10. Hey Soul Sister Part 2

**Life in Song**

**Chapter 10 - Hey Soul Sister Part 2**

**Percy POV**

Math class was finally over, and now I had to do what me, Silena, and Thalia have been waiting for…

"H-hey, Annabeth," I greeted. Real smooth, Percy, real smooth.

"Hey Perce, what's up?"

"Well, uh, I was wondering…are you busy Friday night?" I saw Silena and Thalia a few feet away, watching our - well, mostly my – every move.

"No, why?"

"Well I was wondering, did you want to maybe…go to dinner with me? I mean, you don't have to, but if you wanted to…"

"Sure! Where are we going?" she asked.

"La Karema, the Italian restaurant," I told her.

"I've heard the food's really good! Well, I've got to get to Social Studies, I'll see you at Lunch!" she turned, and walked down the Hallway, looking back about halfway down the hallway smiling. Once she was out of sight, Silena and Thalia ran up to me.

"Did I do okay?" I asked them.

"YES!"

"Eh, well, she did say yes," Thalia said.

"And La Karema? That's like, the best place to have a date ever! Good job, Percy!" Silena congratulated me.

"That was a good choice, I have to admit," surprisingly, Thalia actually agreed with Silena.

"Thanks, guys. But, I have to go to Science, bye," I told them, and, realzing how late I was, started running to my next class.

By Lunch, it seemed that most of the grade knew that Annabeth and I were…dating, I guess. But, I'm not exactly sure we are dating. I mean…it was a date, right? But still, the word 'date' never really was said.

By Thursday morning, everybody knew we were…going to dinner. We were, apparently, the new 'it' couple. But, it didn't make anything awkward between us, with was a really good thing. I would've been bad if we spent the whole dinner on Friday not talking.

My palms were sweating. It was six, the time we had agreed to go, and I was at her door, hand raised in the air, trying to keep my face looking calm. Each time I was about to knock, a new wave of nervousness came over me, and I dropped my hand back down. Finally, a whole five minutes later, I knocked.

The door opened a few minutes later, and Mrs. Chase opened the door.

"Hello Percy," she said warmly.

"Hi, Mrs. Chase."

"Annabeth should be ready in a few minutes. Come on in," I went inside and she closed the door behind me.

"So–" she started, but was interrupted by Annabeth entering the room.

"Hey," she said. Next to her, she made me look like I just walked out of bed. She. Was. _Gorgeous._

"Hey," I said. She looked at her mom.

"Shall we?" She said to me.

"Sure," I told her. "Bye Mrs. Chase."

"Bye! Have her home bye eleven!" I smiled.

"I will," and we walked out the door.

"It's okay if we walk, right?" I asked once we were in the elevator.

"Yeah! Better, actually. More exercise!" She said, and we laughed.

We walked to La Karema, talking and laughing about everything from homework to our favorite soups. These were my favorite times, when we were just talking. It was just…easy for us, I guess.

And finally, we were at La Karema.

**A/N I feel like it's been forever since I've updated. But, anyway, there is still HSS Part 3! Look forward to that. And did you know, Taylor Swift has NO songs about dates? Seriously. I was shocked, too. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but I thought she had one…anyway, you like? You love? You hate? Review!**


	11. Hey Soul Sister Part 3

**Life in Song **

**Chapter 11 - Hey Soul Sister Part 3**

**Annabeth POV**

I have to say, Percy did a good job in picking a place for a date. La Karema was beautiful. I still couldn't believe that I was actually here, though.

All of the sudden I felt really underdressed. I looked around, and fortunately most of the people in there were dressed similarly.

After about a minute, a waiter showed us to a table, and we sat down. After a few minutes of sitting in a comfortable silence and looking a menus, Percy broke the silence.

"So," he said, "do you like it?"

"Yeah, it-"

"Hello, my name is Thalia, and I'll be your server today. Can I get you anything to drink?" You have got to be kidding me. Thalia? I looked up.

She wasn't kidding.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I'm serving you! What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked, her voice full of sarcasm.

"I didn't know you worked here," I said.

"Oh, I don't."

"Then…why are you serving us?" Percy asked, and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Silena's family owns this restaurant. She convinced her father to let us work here for the night, to 'prepare us for another possible job'. Silena's back in the kitchen," she said.

"Oh," Percy and I said simultaneously.

"Well…I'll have a Coke," Percy said, and Thalia scribbled that down on her notepad.

"I'll have a lemonade," I added, and she scribbled that on her notepad, too.

"Alright, well…you two enjoy yourselves!"

"…Well…that was interesting," Percy said. I shrugged.

"You know she thinks it's for the best," I told him. "Either that, or she loves to annoy you."

"Isn't she just the nicest?" I laughed, and he cracked a smile.

"Sure is!"

"So what are you getting?" He asked, gesturing towards the menu.

"Salmon. How 'bout you?"

"Steak," he answered.

"I'm back!" Thalia said in a sing-song voice, holding our drinks. "Lemonade for Annabeth, Coke for Percy."

"Thanks," I said.

"Is annoying me really that much fun?" Percy asked her, and she smiled.

"Yes, yes it is." With that, she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

The rest of the evening went by quickly, and even though Thalia was constantly checking in on us, it was an amazing night.

Really, I was just scared about school on Monday…

**A/N It took REALLY long to type that. And I'm sorry to those of you who are kind enough to want this story to keep on going, well…don't worry, I'm not discontinuing, there are just two more chapters left, and seriously can not wait. I'm losing a lot of interest in this story, which is why it took me, what, over a week to write 300 some words? So sorry about that, but I have other stories, and new stories I want to write. Also, GO TO MY BLOG! The link is on my profile, and please, it would make me very happy. That, and It will give you news on my stories, and new stories, and all of that. And you can also see what I'm like and stuff, which I think is kinda cool. I love seeing what my author-idols are like, and my fans. So if you could, check that out, thank you so much! I love you guys!**


	12. Shuffle

**Life in Song**

**Epilogue – Shuffle**

**Silena POV**

"When do you think they're going to show up?" I asked Thalia at her locker, since it was right by Annabeth and Percy's.

"I don't know, they can't hide from us forever. But, I have a feeling it'll be soon…Annabeth is _never_ late to class," she replied. That did sound like Annabeth.

"Five…" Thalia started to count down, "four…three…two…one…"

I saw Annabeth first, coming around the corner, and Percy a second later. Annabeth's eyes looked around the hallway, until they found me and Thalia. I smiled and waved, but her eyes went wide, and she said something to Percy. Then he looked over here, and started to leave, but Annabeth pulled him back, probably telling him they had to get their books, because they needed them for class. Annabeth then started to walk towards us.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, standing in front of Annabeth's locker, Thalia, taking the hint, went and stood in front of Percy's.

"Hey…" Annabeth said.

"Sup?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, you know…trying to get my books…" Percy told her, "if you would just move…" Thalia smiled sweetly.

"If…" she started.

"You tell us EVERYTHING about your date. I know I had Thalia serve you guys, but what were the parts we missed? Like picking her up, getting there, getting back, dropping her off? Etcetera," I finished. They both blushed.

"Oh, come on guys! It's nothing to be ashamed of! Your practically made for each other! Annabeth's like," I looked at Percy, "your soul sister!"

"I am not!" Annabeth said.

"Wait…what?" Thalia asked, while Percy stood there looking really confused, and even a little…hurt?

"I'm not his soul sister! That'd be weird." Percy's look of hurt increased.

"So…you don't like me?" Percy asked.

"What! No! If I were your 'soul sister', that's basically calling me your sister. Then I couldn't date you," she told him. Percy's confused and hurt look was immediately replaced by a smile.

"Aww!" I crooned, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Shut up…" she mumbled.

"So…what did happen on that date?" Thalia asked.

"We're not telling you!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yes you are!" Thalia said "or you don't get into your lockers."

"How about this…" Annabeth said, "you let us into our lockers, and we let you talk about how cute we are and all that stuff for a whole hour."

"Week," I told her.

"Two hours?"

"Six days."

"Five hours?"

"Five days."

"Eight hours?"

"Four days."

"Fourteen hours?"

"Three days."

"One day, that as much as high as I'm going," I thought for a moment.

"Deal." And me and Thalia stepped aside.

"You know, we could write a book on your love!" I thought aloud. "It could be called..._Percabeth Love_! It would start out with Luke breaking Annabeth's heart-"

"What?" Percy asked.

"That's for…another time," Thalia told him.

"And then Percy comes and rescues her-"

"He did not rescue me! I got over Luke one my own!"

"-Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, then they meet, they fall in love, Annabeth won't admit it, she was all like 'I won't say I'm in love!' and we were all like, 'Just admit it, we know you do!'-"

"That is not how I talk! I don't sound that high!" Annabeth interrupted, yet again.

"Again, whatever, so anyway, then we knew Percy had a crush, and we just had to push him a little bit to ask her out, and then he did! And it was so sweet!"

"One thing, though…we don't really know much about Percy's background. Wasn't there a girl named…Rachel?"

"…Yeah…" he said.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well, long story short, I realized hearts don't break even, and then I met Annabeth and thought, well, 'what if?' and then, I realized everything gets better in time."

"Aww!" I crooned again.

"Shut up!" Annabeth said again, only this time she wasn't mumbling.

"Annabeth, do you have any words you would like to say about you and Percy's love?" Thalia asked.

"Uh…do I have to?"

"Yes. And make it wise, 'Wise Girl'," I said.

"Hey! That's my nickname for her!"

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain." I told him.

"Hey, that's-"

"Don't even say it," Thalia said.

"What are your wise words on you love?" I asked her yet again.

"Well…I hope the story of us is a fairytale?"

"Very good. Now, we need to get to class, Annabeth, see you in World History, Thalia, see you in Algebra, and Percy, see you at lunch. Bye!" They all said their goodbyes, and we all headed in different directions.

Oh, I love love…

**A/N And that's the end…I'm not really sad, but this chapter was really fun to write! Anyone get why the Epilogue's called Shuffle? Review your answer, and the first person to get it right gets a special prize! And that prize is…YOU WILL GET TO SEE THE SNEAK PEEK OF MY NEW STORY FIRST! YAY! The rest of you will get to see it, just after the lucky winner, and it'll be on my blog, link on profile! This story is now complete, and I know I said two more chapters, but if you haven't realized, when I say how many more chapters there are going to be, I have really bad judgment, so it's best to just ignore that. I hope to see your names on reviews for some of my other stories, and check out my blog (there's a lot of cool stuff on there…I think)! Bye!**


End file.
